Movecraft
This adds Ships, Submarines, Elevators, Warships, and Airships! It can be both complicated and simple at the same time, so first, the basic concepts: The most basic ship is simply called a Ship. It has a minimum block limit of 50, and a maximum block limit of 3000. It can't have any dispensers attached to it, 20% of the blocks must be planks, and 10% of the blocks must be wool. Attaching a dispenser to a ship allows you to shoot arrows from the ship, this is only allowed on War ships. A Ship has the ability to Cruise When in cruise mode, the pilot don't have to do anything and the ship will continue to move in the same direction until it collides with something. A basic Ship Minimal setup Now to create this most basic of ships, a player must have at minimum 10 wool and 39 wooden planks. The player should also have a few signs, and one stick. For this first ship, the player should build one block above water, place the blocks in any configuration you wish, making sure there is some space to stand on top of the ship, like so: IMAGE Next, place down a sign with the first line being 'Ship'. Anything can be written on the other lines. If done correctly - a message like this will appear when right clicked: Successfully piloted craft! Size: 50 If another message is presented, then it will tell the player how to solve the issue. The ship can now be piloted! The pilot must simply face the direction they wish to go with a stick in their hand and right click! The pilot must be careful when colliding with things, because if they collide with planks or other blocks, they will merge with your ship when you release it. This is technically all that a player needs for a ship, but there's a few more things that can be added to make your their experience easier. Convenient Extras Helm To rotate your ship, all the pilot must do is add another sign, with the first line being 'Helm'. After placing this right, the pilot needs to simply right click it and it will turn into a Helm. The pilot can left click this sign to rotate their ship counter-clockwise - left - and right click it to turn clockwise - right. IMAGE Cruising Cruising is essential for doing any real traveling. A pilot would place a sign with the first line being 'Cruise: OFF' and that's it. Right click this sign while piloting the ship and Cruise mode will be turned on. When in cruise mode, the pilot does not have to do anything and the ship will continue to move in the same direction until it collides with something. IMAGE Going Sign-less A pilot can do everything that can be done with signs instead with commands if they so desire Piloting To pilot a ship, a pilot would simply use this command when standing on their ship: /pilot Rotating A pilot can rotate the ship - relative to the direction said pilot is facing - with these two commands: /rotateright /rotateleft Cruising /cruise Direction The pilot would replace 'Direction' with a cardinal direction: North, East, West, or South. Cruising can be stoped by the pilot with this command: /cruiseoff A basic first elevator Elevators are just as they sound, crafts that only go up and down. The most basic elevator can't carry chests with it, while the upgraded elevator - known as a 'Cargo' elevator - can carry chests. Elevators are seen as simpler, as they require no wool to make, and have a minimum of two blocks, one of which is the sign. First a player would make a basic 3x3 platform of wooden planks and place a sign at one of the edges with the first line being 'Elevator' like so: IMAGE The player would right click the sign and that would be it! They can take their stick, look straight up, and right click to ascend! Again, moving a craft with a stick only moves it one block. To have your elevator move more per click, you have to add another sign. The sign added will have two lines of text, the first being 'RMOVE:', and the second being the important part. This sign tells the elevator how many blocks to move either up or down. For example, '0,10,0' as the second line will ascend elevator up 10 blocks when clicked, and '0,-5,0' will descend the elevator down 5 blocks when clicked. To explain, the second line is how many blocks the craft is moved on the X, Y, and Z axis. Since elevators only go up and down, the first and third numbers are always 0. The center number is the only one that changes. With these three signs: the Elevator sign, a RMOVE sign to ascend, and a RMOVE sign to descend, the player is finished! IMAGE Just as with ships, there is one more thing that can be done to make an elevator more convient. Remote Signs This allows a player to - instead of using those RMOVE signs to ascend and descend - use named signs to ascend and descend, this simply allows the signs to be read easier. To do this, a player would move your RMOVE signs anywhere else on your ship - it doesn't matter where, these signs will never be used again - and add some keywords to the last line on them. For example, a player would put 'DOWN' on the last line of their descension RMOVE sign, and 'UP' on the last line of their ascension RMOVE sign. A player would then place two new signs where they had their RMOVE signs, this time with the first line being 'Remote Sign' and the second line being the label of the RMOVE sign they want to activate, like so: IMAGE Now isn't it easier to see what the signs do now, right? Ship Protection Now what's to stop somebody from stealing your ship? Just you actually. The best way to 'lock' your ship is to hide Obsidian - or Brick, although it would be less effective - blocks within your ship and reinforce them, so that whenever somebody tries to pilot the ship they won't be able to. Even if they do find the blocks - this is the reason Obsidian is more effective - since you reinforced it, they would have to spend a lot of time breaking it before the they actually destroy the block. Placing multiple Obsidian blocks around your ship will increase the amount of time the criminal would have to waste to steal your ship. IMAGE Craft types and details 1 Includes: Planks, Wood Stairs, Wood Slabs, Logs, and Wood DoubleSlabs. 2 Includes: Netherbricks, Netherbrick Fence, Netherbrick Stairs, Stone Brick, Stone Brick Stairs, Stone Slabs, and Stone DoubleSlabs. 3 Requies coal as fuel.